bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters
BioShock Infinite's second and last story-driven downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 2, introduces new characters among the people who previously worked at Fontaine's Department Store and those who were imprisoned there after its closure by the Rapture Central Council. The story also takes a detour through Finkton's Factory in Columbia and its Research Labs as they are taken over by the Vox Populi rebels. Main Characters *Elizabeth *Booker DeWitt *Atlas/Frank Fontaine *Sally Major Characters *Andrew Ryan *Daisy Fitzroy *Jack *Jeremiah Fink *Robert Lutece *Rosalind Lutece *Yi Suchong Minor Characters *Antonio Rodriguez *Brigid Tenenbaum *Carol Lynn *Edmund Munford *Emmett Wyman *Felix Molloy *Florence Baxter *Johnny Demarco *Kay Flannigan *Lonnie *Leta *Masha Lutz *Morris Lauderman *Mrs. Rosen *Roland *Sal Cantone *Samantha Kemp *Songbird *Zachary Hale Comstock Propaganda Characters *Peter the Parasite *Ryan the Lion Mentioned Characters *CaraA woman mentioned by the Frosty Splicer, to which he laments about the state of Rapture. *Cassius WainscottA name listed on a blackboard in the Handyman Operating Suite in Columbia. *ChrisSeen on the poster for "Gender-Bender". *Cory StoehrA student at Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy and the real name of one of the winners of Irrational Games' second sweepstakes. *DonnyA successful salesman envied by The Salesman Splicer persona who used to be a salesman. "What's your secret, Donny? Why are you always number one, and I'm always pulling up the bottom?" *Even C. WilsonA name listed on a blackboard in the Handyman Operating Suite in Columbia. *Ford DundeeFemale Early Splicers, the Hypochondriac persona: "Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee. Ford Dundee! Good… Now he'll call…" *Franklin CrenshawThe son of Edith Crenshaw mentioned by the female Splicers based on her persona. *George R. Abbot *GlendaThe ex-girlfriend of The Ex-Boyfriend Splicer persona. *Henry BradburnAn individual mentioned by a Splicer picking a lock inside Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. *Henry Ward *HurwitzA follower of Fontaine ordered to distribute food to the unfortunate prisoners at Fontaine's, mentioned in C'est La Vie by Johnny Demarco. *J.S. Steinman *Jimmy WardA student at Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy and labeled as the Maker/Taker of the week. *Josiah Nelson *Lady Comstock *Louie *Michael Ramsey *Mrs. TurnerA teacher at Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. *Oliver Hong *Saoirse Farley *Sander Cohen *Thomas Bales *W. Leurett Jr. *WilliamMentioned in the Voxophone Childish Fears, by Edmund Munford. Shift Schedules in Fontaine's Department Store *Aaron E. Jones *Albert N. Evans *Albert T. Perry *Alex G. Edwards *Anthony G. Coleman *Arthur S. Rodgers *Benjamin L Johns *Bruce J. Simmons *David A. Williams *Dennis K. Ross *Gerald R. Cooper *Harold P. Davis *Harrison T. Morgan *Henry O. James *Howard J. Russel *James S. Carter *James R. Wright *Jeffrey P. Adams *Jonathan C. Collins *Jonathan W. Cook *Joseph D. Jenkins *Joseph K. Stevens *Joseph K. Stewart *Julian S. Moore *Lawrence E. Davis *Louie M. Turner *Martin H. Gregory *Michael A. Griffin *Nicolas L. Taylor *Phillip T. Watson *Raymond D. Clark *Richard F. Smith *Robert E. Lawrence *Roger C. Patterson *Sean D. Murphy *Stephen R. Morris *Stephen P. Nelson *Theodore C. Butler *Thomas I. Alexander *William H. Pierce Removed Characters *Cyrus Gale References Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Characters